Mating Season
by Tasha Hill
Summary: What if Clark was too late to save Lana from Greg taking her as his mate?


"Mating Season"

By Tasha Hill

Rating: M

Genre: Angst

Summary: What if Clark was too late to save Lana from Greg taking her as his mate and didn't find her until the next day?

XXXXX

Lana watched in fear and felt her lower lip quiver as Greg tossed Whitney aside like a doll. Whitney landed on his back several feet away, hitting his head very hard. He groaned softly as he lost consciousness. Lana put her hand over her mouth, letting out a quiet gasp. She turned toward Greg, who stared her down. Her body started to tremble.

"Greg, what's going on?" Lana asked, swallowing hard.

Greg tilted his head, narrowing his eyes. He started walking toward Lana, who began to back away.

"It's time," Greg said.

"Time for what?" Lana wondered, her trembling increasing quite a bit.

"For us," Greg answered, an evil smile crossing his face.

"Stay away from me, Greg!" Lana shouted.

"I can't, Lana," Greg said, shaking his head. "You're my destiny. My mate."

"Greg, you're crazy," Lana yelled, becoming more scared. "You need help."

Lana turned and tried to run when Greg lashed out and shoved her into the nearest wall, knocking her unconscious. Smiling in sinister triumph, Greg moved towards her, circling her once before bending down and picking her up. He moved her over his shoulder and walked out of the stables. He took Lana to his old tree house in the woods. After laying her on an old mattress, he crouched down beside her and removed his leather jacket. He looked down at her with lust and desire in his eyes. He wanted her badly. He had to have her.

Changing his position, Greg got on one knee and sat Lana up to lean on his knee, so he could remove her jacket. Laying her down, he spread her legs and lay between them. Her face was turned away from him. He turned it to him and kissed her lips. He did this a couple more times before moving to her neck, kissing it over and over while he began groping her breasts and between her legs while moving against her, getting himself worked up.

After a few minutes, Lana began to stir. Greg felt her move beneath him and ceased his ministrations, raising his head as he waited for her reaction. Lana tried to move and panicked when she realized she couldn't. She remembered Greg attacking Whitney. She looked up to see him staring down at her. She gasped in fright and tried to wiggle away, but his weight on her made it impossible for her to move. Greg gave her a sinister smile.

"Hello, Lana," Greg sneered.

"Greg, why are you doing this? Let me go, please," Lana begged, still struggling against the creature's grasp.

"I'm never going to let you go, Lana," Greg shouted as his smile grew. "You're mine forever."

Greg dove down and started kissing and licking the young woman's neck. Lana screamed in much disgust and attempted to push him off. Unfortunately, it didn't get her anywhere.

"Stop it, Greg! Get off me!" Lana shouted.

Greg paid Lana no mind as he brought his hands to her blouse and ripped it open. Lana's hand flew out, blindly trying to grab him anywhere to get him off her. Greg sat up, straddling her as he grabbed her wrists. He leaned down toward her, his eyes narrowing.

"You can't escape two million years of intelligence and instinct, Lana," Greg said with much evilness. "I'm going to make love to you, and you're going to enjoy it."

Greg pulled Lana's hands above her head and webbed them down. Lana struggled in trying to get free. Greg watched her struggles with a smug look on his face. As if he had all the time in the world, he got up and took off his clothes. He knelt down beside Lana and reached for his discarded pants, pulling out a pocketknife. Lana still made futile efforts to get away.

"Greg, please don't do this," Lana pleaded.

Greg cut open Lana's bra. Tossing the knife away, he peeled back the pieces of fabric, revealing her bare breasts. He brought his hands to the button and zipper of her pants. Grabbing her kicking legs, he pulled the pants off one leg at a time along with her underwear, tossing them aside. He resumed his position between her legs.

Lana struggled harder than ever, tossing her head from side to side. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She desperately wished that someone would stop what Greg was about to do. It was like everything was going in slow motion, and nothing could make it go any faster. She looked up at Greg with tears in her eyes.

"Greg, I'm begging you. Please don't do this," Lana cried with much sadness and fear.

"No, Lana. It's useless to fight this. I have you now," Greg laughed evilly.

Taking himself in hand, Greg inched his member closer and closer to Lana's entrance. Lana watched in absolute terror as he leaned forward and thrusted as hard as he could into her, breaking her virginity. She screamed loudly at the painful feeling of barrier being broken. She wasn't sure how long it was before Greg started to move within her.

Greg had a look of pure bliss and satisfaction on his face as he moved in and out of Lana, her crying and screaming edging him on. Tears stramed from her eyes as he bent down and began sucking and licking one breast while fondling the other. Greg lifted his head and looked down at her, his eyes wild with lust. He bared his teeth, holding her face in his hands.

"I always knew it would feel like this. So good," Greg blurted out and let out a loud lustful growl.

Greg moaned and grunted with each thrust. He massaged Lana's outer thighs, increasing the pressure on them. He moved to the inner part of them, rubbing there just as hard. Tears continued falling from Lana's eyes as she prayed for the pain to end.

"Oh, god, Lana. Yes!" Greg yelled.

Greg could feel his climax approaching and sped up his thrusts. Lana cried out in great pain as he pinched her nipples and rolled them in his palms. Greg licked the undersides of her breasts, biting down on each of them. He smiled in joy at the sound of painful whimpers. He pulled away from her breasts and stared her in the eye, relishing from seeing them terror in them.

"Oh, yes, Lana. Yes. Yes!" Greg roared with incredible pleasure.

With one last thrust and arching his back, Greg emptied himself inside Lana. Unable to hold himself up any longer, he collapsed onto her still crying form. He lifted his head and leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her face away. Becoming angry, he roughly turned her back to look at him and kissed her just as hard. He pulled back from the kiss without releasing his hold on her.

"You have no idea how good you felt, Lana," Greg sneered and smiled sinisterly. "It won't take long for you get pregnant. Love to see how you're going to explain that to Nell."

Lana's crying still hadn't let up. Her eyes were red from it, and she trembled so badly that it seemed she couldn't stop. Greg tilted his head, placing his hands on her breasts.

"Hey, Lana, guess what?" Greg asked as he leaned down close to Lana's ear and pushed into her. "I'm hard again. This is going to be a long day. And a long night."

Greg pulled half way out and shoved into Lana again. Lana just laid there, crying softly. Her eyes were clenched and not moving. Greg raped her repeatedly for the rest of the day. Eventually, Lana passed out. Greg didn't care. He was completing his new life cycle. He fed and molted. Now, he had his mate. He knew when the time came for Lana to become pregnant, he knew his children would carry out their life cycle the way that he had. It was now encoded in their DNA.

After Greg had his second orgasm, he redressed Lana and covered her entire body in a sheet of webbing. He sat crouched in a corner of the tree house, watching her. He knew it wouldn't be long before Clark or Whitney showed up. He also knew Lana would be too ashamed to tell anybody what happened and wouldn't risk her friends being hurt or killed. He smiled in triumph. The world would soon be overrun with people like him, and he would rule them all.

THE END


End file.
